


Cream Puffs Over Pizza, Always.

by BGee93



Series: TanaMaki Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthdays, Cream Puffs, Kissing, M/M, angst theme mentioned, but not expanded upon, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Birthday fluff fic for Makki's bday.Honestly just self indulgent fluff.





	Cream Puffs Over Pizza, Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited cus no way was I getting this done before midnight otherwise. Hopefully there isn't too many mistakes.

The last thing he expected to be shouted in his direction when he arrived at his boyfriend’s apartment was-

“Don't come in yet!” blinking widely Takahiro froze in the doorway. They keys in his hands jingling as his hands clenched around them, door biting into his shoulder from where he pressed against it. When Ryuu continued to remain quiet, at least vocally, clinking and banging echoed from within, Takahiro’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Uh, why?” a smirk pulled at his lips when a muffled curse flowed through the air, just loud enough for him to hear. Calling out a mocking ‘language’ he moved into the entranceway. Pushing the door closed behind him with a gentle thunk. 

“Just a sec!”

“Ryuu?” curiosity as well as amusement evident in his voice. Obeying the others request he remained rooted in place after he kicked off his shoes, shucked off the jacket and placed them in the closet beside him. Takahiro leaned against the closet doors and waited. 

Just a few minutes later Ryuu slid out from the kitchen, socks gliding him across the wooden floors with ease. Flushing, out of breath from whatever he’d just been doing, Ryuu grinned sheepishly.

“Heh, hey babe!” quirking a brow up Takahiro watched Ryuu’s chest rise and fall with huffing breaths he tried to hide. 

“Hi…” amusement was winning over the curiosity but just by a bit. 

“Wel-welcome. Ho-home!” a snort slipped out. Covering his mouth his his hand Takahiro shook his head at the other. Eyes rolling as Ryuu tried even harder to remain cool and calm looking. When in reality he was a flustered, vastly out of breath mess.

“Thanks?” giggling into his hand before owering it again, chewing his lip to bite back the urge to laugh more, Takahiro stepped towards the idiot he fell in love with. Gently cupping his freshly shaven face between his hands, Takahiro nuzzled Ryuu’s nose with his. Kissing the tip of it before releasing him and stepping back again. “Ryuu... Honey,”

“Huh?” 

“Breathe,” as if releasing him from a spell Ryuu bent over himself. Hands falling to his bent knees as he gasped oxygen into his lungs.

“Okay,”

Waiting patiently Takahiro took the moment to eye Ryuu up. Enjoying how the comfy sweater he wore hugged Ryuu’s muscles perfectly. Not actually giving anything away, but also leaving little to the imagination when he moves certain ways. The skinny jeans he insisted on wearing, _‘cus companies make them comfier than baggy ones’_ , definitely gave everything away. Hugging his curves like they were painted on. Licking his bottom lip, swallowing against the sudden dryness there, he glanced up to Ryuu’s face.

A wicked grin met his eyes, a knowing, wicked grin. Giving Ryuu a smirk of his own Takahiro waggled his brows suggestively. Meeting the clear challenge in Ryuu’s eyes head on. Chuckling low and deep Ryuu winked at him, straightening to finally stand.

“Better?”

“Heh, yeah,” he flushed again. Takahiro grinned widely as the pink showed through Ryuu’s tan. He was just so damn cute. Slipping his hands over Ryuu’s hips he gripped the soft material of the sweater, gently yanking Ryuu into his arms. Huffing at how easily he fell against Takahiro’s chest Ryuu buried his face into the others chest. Arms winding around Takahiro’s middle, hands twining behind his back to keep them against each other lazily. Leaning down Takahiro laid a soft kiss into the peach fuzz atop Ryuu’s head.

“You're such a-what did you burn now?” lifting his head Takahiro sniffed at the air, the feint sourness of smoke reaching his senses for the first time. Ryuu had stiffened in his arms, face lifting till just his nose and eyes were visible. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke what did you do?” cheeks brightening even more over the questioning, and full use of his name, Ryuu buried his head into Takahiro’s chest again.“What. Did. You. Do?”

“I burned a cake…” it was Takahiro’s turn to stiffen. Ryuu’s muffled confession confusing him a bit.

“Why were you making a cake?” raising a hand he cupped Ryuu’s jaw and lifted to make him look him in the eyes again. 

“Cus… It's your birthday… Isn't it?” pulling away from Takahiro just enough to start fishing his cell from his tight jeans Ryuu questioned his own memory. He sucks at dates but he was so sure he got this one right...

“Yeah it is,” sighing in relief he smiled softly up at Takahiro’s still confused face. “But you know I don't celebrate it,” their faces fell. Ryuu’s in questioning whether or not the whole idea had been a bad one after all, Takahiro’s in sadness over the memory suddenly in the front of his mind. “ Haven't since…” since his dad died. His dad had always made sure to throw him a party since he was a kid, but he’d passed away when Takahiro was 13. He stopped wanting to celebrate after that, it just not being the same without him.

“I know I just…” moving away Ryuu rubbed the back of his neck, eyes averting from Takahiro’s shyly. “I just wanted to celebrate it with you,”

“Thank you,” Ryuu glanced at him, brows creasing as he searched Takahiro’s face. Trying to see if he’d caused more harm that good in his gesture. 

Shaking his head slowly Takahiro closed the distance between them again. Pressing gentle pecks over Ryuu’s face. His forehead, nose, both cheeks. A nose nuzzle. One, two, three, four pecks to his lips to get him to finally smile. Sighing contentedly, Ryuu grasped Takahiro’s hands in his. Bringing them up to his lips one at a time, he laid a kiss of his own into the palms before bringing them up to cup his face. Eyes slipping closed he nuzzled into one of the palms as Takahiro ran his thumbs over the highs of Ryuu’s cheeks.

“M'sorry I burnt your cake,” he whispered into the warm flesh still against his mouth, eyes hooding as they gazed back at the ones staring back at him.

“‘s okay,” closing the space between them Ryuu shifted his head. Their lips connected softly. A simple press together, a shared breath and a firmer press together again. Tilting Ryuu’s head slowly Takahiro pressed the length of himself against Ryuu, getting so close their body heat became a single source. 

Sliding his hands up Takahiro’s arms, his shoulders, neck, Ryuu buried his fingers in their pink-tinted hair. Lips slowly, lazily dragged together. Their eyes fell closed. Spit slicking them when Takahiro flicked his tongue out to swipe over Ryuu’s before retreating.

“Mmmm wait,” hazily, weakly Ryuu tried to break them apart. Hands fell to press gently against Takahiro’s chest. “Hiro wait…” they whined against each others mouths, the vibrations bringing a soft giggle out of Takahiro when it tickled his lips. But he dove back in for more, following Ryuu’s retreating lips. Babe…” grasping Takahiro’s wrists he removed his hands from his face, leaving a wet smack of his lips against Takahiro’s cheek in apology. 

“I burnt your cake but I did run to the store and picked up something else,” sighing defeatedly he leaned his forehead against Ryuu’s, eyes slipping closed again. 

“Hmm, can it wait?”

“No,” he felt the hot, huff of Ryuu’s laugh against his face. “C'mon it'll take just a second ‘n then I'm all yours!” humming Takahiro lifted his head, slid his fingers through Ryuu’s and allowed himself to be dragged out of their soft moment. 

“Promise?”

“Obviously,”

“M'kay,” swinging their hands between them as he guided them towards the kitchen Ryuu chuckled in amusement.

The smell of smoke still clung to the air of the kitchen but the open window above his sink helped. Scrunching his nose up at the sour scent Takahiro glanced at the cake tin, charred cake still sitting inside, and barely held in a snort. He loves Ryuu, but the man just cannot bake to save his life. Cooking skills are passable, but baking? No.

It didn’t take long for his eyes to shift away from the destroyed dessert, and land on the open box of cream puffs sitting on the messy counter. Squealing happily he let go of Ryuu’s hand, practically skipping over to grab one only to freeze from head to toe.

“Oh my God,” the words fell out as he blinked down at the pink icing spelling out ‘Happy Birthday’ across the tops of the cream puffs. The one in the middle sporting an unlit birthday candle.

“Do you hate it? Dammit! I knew I should have listened to Yuu and gotten a pizza instead…” whipping his head around to face Ryuu, instantly snapping out of his shocked state, he scoffed disgustedly. Face falling into a deep, highly unattractive scowl. Ryuu grinned at how adorable it was in his eyes.

“ _Never_. And I mean never. Choose pizza over _cream puffs_ ,” his scowl softened as he watched Ryuu’s face break out into pure joy, laughing shaking through him. Grinning sheepishly he plucked the middle cream puff, pretended to make a wish with closed eyes and blowing out the ‘flame’ and bit into it. Moaning out in pleasure as he chewed. Ryuu leaned his hip against the counter, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Takahiro devour the sweet. His face melting into a soft expression, a comforting warmth spreading through his chest.

“So… I did good?” he was still unsure, even as he watched Takahiro lick and suck every crumb off his fingers. Skipping childishly the few steps between them Takahiro wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s neck. Pushing off the counter he wound his arms around him, pulling Takahiro against his chest again.

“Yeah y'did, thanks babycakes,” flushing Ryuu buried his face into the others chest again. Mumbling into their hoodie. 

“Anytime sweetheart,”

“All the time _gorgeous_ ,” pausing for just a second, Ryuu took note of the challenging tone in Takahiro’s voice. Pulling away he gazed into their eyes, seeing the all too familiar glint of mischief there.

“Those are fighting words _sexy_ ,”

“Damn right they are,” Takahiro deadpanned. His challenge accepted and mind going into fighting mode. Ryuu’s eyes narrowed low.

“Fucking dork,” he shot back but Takahiro had been expecting it, easily throwing back-

“Loser,” 

“Nerd,” Takahiro gasped dramatically, fakely.

“Geek,” _wrong move babe,_ Ryuu thought fleetingly as he went in for the kill.

“ **Mine,** ” Takahiro’s cheeks flared pink as his forehead fell against Ryuu’s shoulder.

“Ugh! You can’t just _say_ shit like that!” Ryuu’s laughed bounced Takahiro against him as he pulled them closer. Ryuu’s ear pressing on their shoulder. They stayed like that until Ryuu’s laughter died down alongside Takahiro’s blush. Soon it was Takahiro’s turn to laugh. “That was smooth as fuck though babe, good job,” 

They spent the rest of Takahiro’s birthday in Ryuu’s bed. Watching shitty movies, sharing the cream puffs and making out like they were teenagers. They gave in and ordered a pizza, sending Noya a teasing photo of them throwing it out in exchange for the cream puffs. 

It was one of the best birthdays Takahiro can remember having. He fell asleep curled up in Ryuu’s arms thinking about how his dad would have loved Ryuu.


End file.
